Make sure it's HIM that's cheating
by Entelexia
Summary: Ino had giving up on Sasuke. And now she had gone to the best next thing, Neji. However, Ino finds him cheating on her and her eyes wonders to Sasuke once again when shes on a mission with him. NejiInoSasu, NaruSakuLeeTenKibaHina ON HIATUS
1. Starting the mission

**T**he sun had started to set in Konoha. The orange and red sky could be seen very clear now where the sky blue could no longer. This was a good thing for a certain bored blonde.

Why was she bored you ask?

Well she was currently doing her shift at the flower shop and if you looked around there wasn't a customer in sight. '_Gosh this sucks!'_ And it really did. A sigh escaped her mouth as she leaned on the counter with her head on one hand and her legs crossed. The blonde stayed like that for a while and for each minute that passed her face showed the anger that was building up. No longer able to contain it, Ino yelled "where the hell is everyone!" exasperated of the situation she was in.

Staring at the shop's entrance, her head soon fell in defeat. Her hair that had been cut during the chuunin exam had grown and she wore her usual ninja oufit including a yellow apron for work.

Being as bored as Ino was and seeing that there was no customer at all; she started singing out loud the song she was listening to on her iPod (yes shockingly there such things as iPod on this imaginary story of mine). But before that she glanced around first to check there was no one at all, she then proceeded to search for a song with her free hand.

"EVERYBODY...put up your hands! Say I don't wanna to be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" At first, Ino just nodded her head and tapped her feet to the beat of the music playing.

"Feel the beat nooow. If you got nothing left, say: I don't wanna be in love, I dont wanna be in love!" Getting more into the song, Ino raised both hands up while moving her whole body to the beat.

There was an actual meaning to why she was singing and dancing like an idiot to this particular song. Well let's just say Ino's life wasn't always boring like today. Her life had recently been more exciting than usual; which somehow resulted in her not wanting to be in love(hint hint). But she wasn't going to spoil everything for you. You just have to read ahead to find out.

_Hahaha just kidding,_ Ino thought.

Being the 13 year old she was, Ino couldn't really keep a secret. Though this secret, alot of people still don't know about it. Ino had stopped crushing over Sasuke. That meant no more likey him, no blinded by love of him and no more wanting to fight over him.

By this time she had stopped doing her previous activities (singing and dancing somewhat off-key O.o) and had lowered the volume on the iPod.

_'I shouldn't be wasting my time on him anyway. I mean really, I was literally a freaking stalker. Which is sad, _thought Ino. _Plus, because of all that distraction, I wasn't_ _able_ of _concentrating more on my training and becoming a stronger kunoichi. And I'm ashamed to say that my team is considered to be one of the weakest team of the rookie nine. I won't allow that any longer! I shall- no we shall become stronger and prove to everyone that we aren't the weakest...and we are useful!' _

Flashback to a week ago...

**"Hahahaha, wow, that team 10 is pretty useless aren't they?" Filler ninja one told another filler ninja. "Hehehe yea...especially that Yamanaka!" Both burts out laughing while they continue making fun of the team. Ino glared daggers at the both of them, she stood hidden behind a building as she heard them say those dreaded and insulting words.**

**"Hey...do you feel that?"**

**"No, feel what?"**

**"Feels like someone glaring daggers at me"**

**"Hey...now that you meantion it I feel it too, like that person wants us dead for talking bad about them or something" Both looked at the direction were Ino was hiding but she'd been long gone when they detected her. They shrugged, a puzzled looked framed their faces.**

**"Whatever...wanna ditch this dull job of guardian an important scroll and get high?"**

**"Hells yea!" **

**_'No wonder Naruto was simply able to steal that scroll that time' Ino watched the two stupid ninjas from a rooftop._**

She was snapped out of her flashback when an annoying voice startled her.

"Daydreaming while working, aren't we?" Ino looked up to see that the annoying voice belonged to none other than Sakura.

Sakura smirked, her large forhead creasing. Her short, pink her moved along with the slight tilt of her head as she continued to facially taunt the blonde.

Standing behind her were Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Rock Lee.

Ino's raised eyebrows and wide blue eyes confirmed her surprise of the sudden turn of events while she had been lost in that mini-flashback. Though, she soon changed her expression to that of a I-Could-Care-Less one. Ino removed her headphones and put away her iPod.

"Oh joy...its you. What is this a gathering? Why are you all here?" asked Ino ignoring Sakura's previous words.

Sakura's smirk quickly changed into a frown when the other girl chose to ignore her recent comment. She then let out a 'Humph' before crossing her arm in a pissed-off like manner at Ino's sarcastic remark.

"Well the Hokage sent us to get you. We have a mission and she wants you to be included!" Rock Lee replied with a grin and thumbs up which for some unknown reason was always done by him after he said something, Ino noted. or maybe she was exagerrating?

"Um, so she sent all you six to get one person?" raising her eyebrow.

"Yep pretty much" Naruto stated while he busied himself to touching all the flowers and stuff on the shelves. Sakura's eyes twitched with anger before she slapped his hand away. Ino could only sigh taking a quick look at the other three that had tag along but had been quietly observing them by the sidelines.

The unresponsive three remained silent. _Noooo comment..._ thought Ino.

"Naruto stop touching everything!"

"Yes, Naruto. You must listen to the beatiful cherry blossom for she-bla bla bla- right, Sakura?" insert trademark grin here

"N-naruto...why d-don't you lis-listen to Sa-Sakura?"

"(more) Bla bla blas" their argument started to drift off.

Ino watched the episode unfold infront of her as her thoughts ran, _Finally, a mission at last to rid me of my boredom. But...I have to say, I can see Hokage-sama couldn't pick any worse possible ninjas for me to work alongside with. Is she trying to make me go mentally insane? It just had to be with forehead, that idiot Naruto, weird bushy brow, people with sticks up their asses... well you get my point._

"Idiots" Nobody heard the almost unaudible proclamation that came from Sasuke.

* * *

**M**eanwhile, in the hokage's office. A young looking woman with pale blonde hair was sitting behind the desk. Behind her were huge windows that overlooked the village of Konoha. Though the woman appeared young, she was actually older than what she let on to be...way older. Standing across from her was another woman except with shorter hair that was the color of coal. In her hands she carried several books and sheets of paper. The first woman, who had been writing something on her desk, glanced at the second woman and sighed with disbelief.

"More work!? Shizune, How much more work are you planning on giving me! Tch, this isn't exactly the job I signed up for you know?"

The woman known as Shizune just shoved what she had been carrying at the blonde while yelling, "Tsunade-sama! You are the Hokage so it is your responsibility to bla bla bla" which is all the woman, reffered as Tsunade, heard.

While Shizune kept lecturing her about her responsibility and what-not, Tsunade took this chance to rest from her work and rub her thobbing head. _Man, I need a drink and badly. _From under her desk, she took out her stash of Sake and gulped it down.

Suddenly the door opened, all seven requested ninjas entered the office.

While they did, Tsunade had quickly hid her stash. She nonchalantly prompted her elbows on her desk while weaving her fingers together. Some of them raised an eyebrow at her actions wondering what the blonde had hidden in such a rush. However, the look she gave them suggested that they not question it. Tsunade's features could be considered laughably ironic seeing that; her stern amber eyes showed she wasn't someone you could easily mess with (which never really stopped anyone) but her smile illustrated her mischievous side. All seven positioned themselves in a row in front of her desk

"Okay let's get things started. This mission requires only the seven of you. No Jounin included. And just incase you're asking why I chose you seven specifically, is because each of you have the neccessary skills to complete this mission. The mission can't wait, so you are to leave at exactly at 9:00 tonight".

"Why can't we at least have more time to get prepared", whined Naruto.

"You heard her Naruto. Stop complaining! Where is this mission taking place exactly?" asked Sakura.

"In the great Forest of Nasaaca" replied Shizune. "You are to look for the ancient hidden village of Mizuho that it's said to be located deep inside the forest's heart".

"Wow, sounds really cool! Okay, I changed my mind. Now I can't wait to start this Mission!" yelled Naruto with a lot of energy.

"Yeah, me either. I can't wait to get lost in a forest looking for a HIDDEN village." Ino gave a disbelief look suggesting that they were insane.

"Yea...I kind of agree. How exactly are we suppose to find a 'hidden' village" Hinata pointed out.

"Shut the hell up! Aren't you guys ninjas?" Everyone nodded at the hokage, "so then stop complaining like little wussies and go figure it out for yourselves!"

The scared expression on most of their faces showed that they would shut up from now on...if possible.

Taking this as a chance, "So what are we searching for?", asked Neji.

"There is said to be a Secret Book that contains some of the most strongest Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu-" she was cut off by Lee's sudden scream of glee.

"You mean it contains information about extra rare and strong Taijutsu!?" Tsunaded nodded slowly, "-insert Rock Lee high pitched squeal here- Gai-sensei, you'll soon be proud of your pupil for he would surely bring a way to improve our youth!" Lee started jumping around with stars in his eyes. Everyone either sweatdropped or smacked thier forheads while shaking their heads whispering things like 'he's finally lost it' and 'it just had to be lee'.

"Like I was saying, It has jutsu never known to man. This is why you must retrieve the book and bring back any other interesting information that you could find", Tsunade said in a serious tone but that quickly changed into a sly smile.

"It'll at least take you guys less than 1 week to get to the heart of the forest. From then on, I don't know how long it will take to find the hidden village. So be good kids and play nice".

She darted her eyes to both Ino and Sakura, then to Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke, earning her a bunch of confused looks.

_I get to be with Naruto, _Hinata blushed slightly.

"Hn, Whatever" said Sasuke coolly.

* * *

**H**inata started to pack her bag for the mission. She couldn't believe she was going to be in the same mission with Naruto.

She started to blush.

_Oh Naruto, I'm so happy that I'm going to be with you. This time I'll attempt to act not too weirdly when he talks to me. I'll also give it my best effort to have a complete conversation with him. Well I'll try to at least... _

Hinata look at herself in the mirror. _I_

_wonder if he thinks of me like the way I think of him. _Hinata was blushing even more.

"Naruto..." whispered Hinata. " Hinata hurry up or we're going to be late".

This really startled Hinata causing her to fall back and blush with embarrassment. She looked up to see her cousin Neji stare at her with a blank expression.

She started to jab both index finger together and looked down.

"N..Ne..Neji. I didn't notice you there". Neji walk over her bed and grab her bag. Hinata stood up and dusted of her pants.

"Here, now let's go". Neji handed her the bag and walked out her room.

**--**

**S**akura happily brushed her hair.

Inner Sakura started throwing fist around while screaming _Cha, I'm going to show off in front of that Ino-pig while Sasuke's watching, that way he'll be impress more with me then her. Cha, I'll show her who the toughest female ninja is around here. CHA! _

She finished with her hair, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

All seven were to meet at Konoha's entrance gate to start the mission. "I can't believe I'm going to be in the same team with bushy eye-brows. I won't even get a chance to be with Sasuke. With both Naruto and Rock Lee bothering me, Ino-pig would win Sasuke for sure" whined Sakura while frowning.

"No! I won't allow that to happen in a million years!". She then stomped off to the meeting place.

**--**

**"I**'m so exited! Believe it!" Naruto's bag was mostly filled with instant ramen in a cup. " I can't wait to find the hidden village and book. I can just see it, the greatest jutsu that no other ninja had ever seen before".

He couldn't hold his excitement so he hurried up and ran off to where they were supposed to meet.

_Yes! I'm on the same team as my lovely Sakura. I will make her mine for sure. _Lee smiled and his teeth shined.

"Hn" (guess who)

It was now 9:00. Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee stood waiting to head off and start their mission.

Shizune appeared. " Well, here's the map needed to get to the Forest of Nasaaca. What ever you do, do not, I repeat do not eat any strange fruit, animal or berries you've never seen before. For your sake Naruto, you better do as I say. Now hurry up and go!" She then disappeared.

"Sigh, I can't believe this is actually happening" whispered Ino to herself.

"Come on lets go!" yelled Naruto.

He started off, leaving Konoha behind. Everyone lamently followed.

Some few minutes, dumb remarks and argues later...

"We're here!" yelled Naruto.

"That was quick" everyone sweat dropped. Though some of them wouldn't admit that they were rather dissapointed that they have gotten there so fast. The reason being they didn't want to do the mission and wondered what was Tsunade-sama thinking.

Everyone stared in awe at the grand forest in front of them. The trees in the forest were the biggest trees they had ever seen. It looked like the forest ground had never heard of light before.

"Well, lets stop standing here and go in already!" yelled Ino already irratated. She pushed past Naruto.

She just wanted to hurry up and get the mission over with. "What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto

"What would you expect, it's Ino, everything is wrong with her" Sakura snickered loudly for Ino to hear.

"Shut up! Forehead!" yelled Ino at the girl behind her, still walking towards the forest.

_Great they are fighting already and we're not even in the forest yet _thought Sasuke.

He started walking, following Ino. Neji just watched the whole scene and scoffed. He then followed too along with the rest.

Now in the forest, they walked past a bunch of giant tree. The tree made them seem very small and caused Sakura to shudder.

"Where do we go to get to the heart of the forest?" asked Hinata.

"Well now that I think about it, they never gave us map of the forest" Sakura replied.

"Ughh, use that big forehead of yours" replied Ino. " All we have to do is keep going straight. Go deeper in the forest and we're bound to get to the center that way".

"Smart thinking" said Naruto. _Well, that's what I think...not 100 sure, _Ino thought about if they would instead get lost this way but then just shook it off.

_'Hmmm, oh well_'. The deeper they went into the forest the more weird things they saw.

"Everything is getting more creepier by the minute" said Sakura. " Don't worry Sakura. I'll protect you" said Lee.

He winked at her and smiled. This caused Sakura to shuddered yet again but because of his remark.

_I don't know what's creepier the forest or the thought of bushy-eyebrows protecting me? _thought Sakura.

Ino was at the front of the group, behind her was Sasuke, Neji, Sakura and Lee. Naruto and Hinata was at the back.

Hinata was slightly blushing. She was biting her lips while thinking of what to say to Naruto. However, before she could say anything, a certain pink headed girl broke the silence.

"I found a book that mention some things about this forest" said Sakura disturbing the silence.

" It said that the Hidden village of Mizuho was the most secret village ever. That's why no one knew of it's existent. They said less than a thousand years ago a lot of demon and beast lived in the great Forest of Nasaaca.

The most giant of creatures to the smallest that any had seen. That's why no one, not even a ninja had ever dared to enter this forest. Since Mizuho was deep inside the forest's heart, no one could ever reach the village alive."

Everyone had been listening to Sakura with interest.

"What happened to the demons and beasts?" asked Hinata.

"No one knows since they stayed away from the forest as they possibly could. I'm not sure that they are even dead" responded Sakura.

"Why the hell will Tsunade send us to a forest, that no one is even sure that all the creatures that used to live in it are still alive for?" Naruto said mostly to himself, " Is she trying to kill us?"

_And you were oh so excited about this you idiot, _the mind reader decided not to say this out loud.

"And we're not even high rank ninjas" said Rock Lee. " The worst part is that we do not have a Jounin with us"

"Remember what the hokage said about we each having different skills needed to complete this mission? We just have to trust her and listen to what she and Shizune said. Even if there is still some creatures alive, it was part of the mission.You actually thought that it was going to be an easy stroll through the forest? Why'd you think she said it would be around a week 'til we get to the center of the forest. She knew there would at least be something getting in our way. Even though we are not high rank ninjas, there is seven of us. She knows we are strong enough for this mission. So we should quickly find a place to camp for the night and rest" said Sasuke.

This shut everyone up. _Why does Sasuke always gets the last words..._**.**

**A/N:** Reading is power!! yea XP lol jk...but it's fun, I hope u had fun reading my story! Oh and if you don't understand some of the things I write...hehe well good luck because i don't get them either... X3 don't be shy and review plz ;)

* * *


	2. Ino and Neji

(1 Month before the mission)

Ino strolled through the woods looking for a meadow. She and Sakura always went to pick flowers and talk when they were young and still friends.

While she searched, she noticed an older genin sitting under a tree. It was Neji, he had both his eyes close and was meditating. Ino then found it amusing to hide behind a bush and spy on him.

_It's funny _Ino thought _I never noticed how handsome he looked. _Ino then started to blush _I mean we never even spoke to each other if you don't count the time at the Chounin exam._

Ino found herself unable to look away. Every time she looked at those white eyes of his, it gave her an exciting chill. His long brown hair looked soft when the wind blew it.

She wanted to touch it to see if it was soft like hers.

_What's wrong with me. Stop talking like that Ino, that's not you. You're only love is Sasuke! No one else... _Ino's thoughts were interrupted by Neji who appeared behind her.

Ino slowly turned her head and smiled with embarrassment.

" What are you doing, Yamanaka?" Neji raised his eyebrow.

" No...nothing, I was just looking for my bracelet. You see it fell under this bush here and I was... I was just looking for it I swear" Ino then looked down at the ground pretending to look for her 'bracelet'.

You could tell by the face Neji made that he didn't believe her one bit. Ino was red with embarrassment and anger since what she said was plainly stupid.

Ino then looked up to see Neji walking back to the tree. Ino got up and started to follow him. She didn't know why she did this. Neji then stop and turned to face her.

" What are you doing now? " Neji glared at her with annoyance.

" Hey, I just wanted to ask if I can join you meditating under the tree?" Neji blankly stare at her, showing no emotion and began to walk back to the tree. _Hmph, how rude. This Hyuuga is so stubborn._

The next day, Ino headed again for the woods. This time to try and make Neji talk to her. _This would be very interesting._ But less simple then it seemed.

Whenever Ino got close to Neji he would open his eyes and give her death glare. At the first few days he did this, then he just decided to simply ignore her. Ino tried desperately to get Neji's attention.

Constantly asking him questions. Talking about anonymous things. But Ino didn't want to give up. If she did, it would mean that the Hyuuga won.

After 2 weeks of talking to her self, Neji finally decided to respond. " What do you want from me, Yamanaka?" He glared at her once again. He had a bad habit of doing that to well everyone.

" Ugh, would you stop calling me that. Call me Ino, okay?". Neji just looked at her. " Stop being so quite and cold. You should talk more it helps" Ino smiled warmly at him.

Neji thought for a moment. " If I do, would you stop bothering me so much?" Ino nodded her head with excitement. She stood up and sat down next to him.

Ino and Neji both started talking about things they liked and didn't like. Ino found out that Neji wasn't a fan of Ramen like Naruto was. And Neji found Ino to be much more different than she really was.

She talk about flowers and what they meant. She was much calmer and nice when she did this. They went on like this until it got late and was time to go.

A week passed. The more Ino got to know Neji the more she wanted to be with him.

Neji felt less tense around Ino. Their secret meetings were unknown to everyone. When they were in Konoha or any other public place, they acted as if they never interacted with each.

Neji looked at Ino's blue eyes. Now used to her being around, he stop glaring at her every time she got near him. Ino noticed Neji staring at her and started to blush.

" What? Do I have something in my face?" Neji smirked. Ino loved it when he did this, it made him look more handsome. She started to blush even more.

Neji noticed this. Since she always teased him, he wanted to do the same to her, and this was his opportunity.

Neji grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. Ino was shocked at his action. Neji than started to stroke her face. Ino couldn't move. It was like she was put in a spell.

" Wha...What are you..." She was interrupted by Neji putting his arms around her waist. Ino couldn't believe this. When both their lips were just inches away from each other, Neji pulled away. Ino felt the warmth of his body leave her.

Neji than smirked again. Ino was pissed. _How dare he tease me like that. _Anger took control of Ino. Next thing she knew she was holding tightly to a leaf ninja headband and noticed an angry Hyuuga face .

" Give it back Ino!" Neji was covering his forehead so Ino couldn't see what was there.

" No! Why won't you let me see. It's no big deal".

" Ino! You went to far now give it back!" He glare at her and she glared back.

She finally sigh with defeat. She slowly started to hand it back to him but something told her that she shouldn't.

She badly wanted to see the mark and touch it. When he was about to grab the headband she snatched her hand back. Neji was now really pissed of.

He pushed himself on top of Ino so she wouldn't escape. Ino looked up to see angry white eyes. She slowly raised her hand to touch Neji's forehead while he took the headband back.

He grab her wrist. Ino looked at him with sad pleading eyes. He then let go of her wrist. He got off her and sat up. Ino put herself into a sitting position in front of him.

She touch his forehead. She smiled. Next thing she knew his lips covered hers. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

She touched his hair, it really was soft. The sun started to set and a pair of eyes, hidden behind a tree, watched the two young ninjas carefully.

A/N: Reviews, comments. Just don't flame. Sorry it took so long.


	3. Flashbacks

Naruto sighed. He looked around the campsite. Ino was setting up her sleeping bag, Sakura was reading up on the forest, Hinata was unpacking, Neji and Rock Lee had gone to look for wood and Sasuke was keeping a look out.

Naruto open his bag and took out one of the instant Ramen in a cup.

" Hey, those anyone have a bottle of water on them" Hinata hearing this quickly respond.

" I still have some water left if you want some" She quickly found the bottle of water and turned to give it to Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't heard her.

Since he thought no one had,he stood up to leave.

"Anyone? Oh well, I guess I'll look for a pond or something" Naruto left the campsite.

Hinata sighed with disappointment. _I almost did it. The only problem was I just had to be a bit much louder._

Neji and Rock Lee had returned with wood. Ino stole a quick glance at Neji. She didn't know why she all of a sudden was having flashbacks about what happen between them.

The good thing nobody knew and she wanted it to stay that way. Sakura look up from the book to see that Naruto was missing. She didn't even acknowledge Naruto when he said he was going to get some water.

" Hey, Where's Naruto?" Everyone looked at each other. " He went into the forest to look for some water" Everyone turned to look at Hinata. She gave them a nervous smile.

_Where's a stupid pond when you need it. _Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked up, while he searched for any source of water. _Wow, this trees are the biggest trees I had ever seen. Its even bigger than the ones in the Forest of Death. I cant even see the sky. _

Naruto was to lost in his thought to even pay attention to where he was going. Eventually he walked into something. " Ow, what the..." Naruto looked up to see what he had crashed into.

Unfortunately, It wasn't what he expected. What lay before him has a huge blue-ish shell.

He stare in awe not wanting to look away. " What in the world is that?"

"Naruto! You idiot! What do you think you're..." Sakura stopped as soon as she saw the shell.

Her jaws drop in amazement. Everyone else joined her and Naruto.

" What do you think it is, exactly?" Rock Lee asked.

" I don't know but I read something about there being giant shells left behind from giant demons. They discard this shell in the outer parts of the forest close to the forest's edge.

The demons are said to be more deep into the forest though.

" Sakura touched the shell examining it. Naruto shivered after hearing what Sakura had to say about this giant shell. But he decided to lie instead of showing his fears.

" Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm definitely not afraid of any demon! I can take on any demon no matter what size or shape!" Everyone sweat dropped, not believing a single word.

" You hear that demons! Naruto Uzumaki is in your forest and ain't leaving without a fight! Believe it!". " Oh, I believe you alright" said Ino sarcastically to herself.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back and shook his head. _That Naruto is going to get us killed. Believe it._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" We should rest" Rock Lee briefly told them after they got back. " If they are such demons, then we should rest up because we are gonna have a hard time from this point on".

Everyone finished their meals and headed for sleep. Ino however couldn't sleep. An hour had passed and she laid awake. She tried to look through the dim light of the campfire. She sighed with defeat and closed her eyes.

_-flashback-_

"Damn you Sakura! With your BIG FOREHEAD!".

"You shouldn't be talking! INO-PIG!" Both girls were yelling.

"Sigh, What are they fighting over now?" Shikamaru had his usual lazy expression.

Chouji was too busy eating to care. Naruto and Sasuke were annoyed.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat my Ramen peacefully here!" This earned him two punches on the top of his head.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura and Ino got even more pissed off.

"Great Naruto. Look what you did now" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Sasuke then saw Shino, Kiba and Hinata enter the restaurant.

" Hey there guys. What are you up to?" Kiba grinned, Hinata let out a blush when she saw Naruto and Shino just stood there.

Akamaru let out a bark.

In the background you could see Ino and Sakura still arguing.

" Nothing. Just a normal day of constant conflict between those two" Shikamaru lazily pointed at both girls.

" We don't constantly argue. It's just that forehead here is a just a big wanna-be!".

"What! You must be nuts because there is no way I want to be like you!".

" BIG FOREHEAD!"

"INO-PIG!"

They continue to spit insult back and forth. They all let out a sweat drop.

" Ugh, I'm leaving" Sasuke got up and left. _Why am i surrounded by losers? _

" I'm right behind you" Shikamaru stood up to leave.

Naruto and Chouji paid for their meal and left. Followed by Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

" Great Sakura! Look what you did. Scaring them off like that!".

" It was your stinky breath that drove them away!" They both glare at each other.

" I'm leaving! I'm tired off looking at your big forehead!". "Fine by me!" They both turned their back to each other and stormed off.

_-end of flashback-_

Ino laughed to herself, remembering what had happen. She then wondered what had caused her and Sakura to argue like that. What was the point of the argument.

Like all their arguments, there was no point. Her mind then drifted off to what happened later on, after that whole argument.

_-flashback- _

Ino was know sitting next to a small pond with a waterfall. It was night time and there was a lot of fireflies flying around the waterfall.

She put her hands in the water until a voice startle her.

" Isn't late to be out all by yourself?" Ino her quickly turned her head to see it was Neji.

He sat next to her. Both watched the fireflies dance around over the pond to the waterfall.

" Isn't it beautiful?" Neji looked at her.

" Yes, you are". He smiled and she let out a giggle.

" I didn't know an ice statue could say such sweet things". Neji frowned.

" Are you comparing me to an ice statue?".

"No. I'm saying you are one" She stood up and pulled Neji with her.

" That is...until I came along". Neji smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Their foreheads touched for a while and then they kissed. The broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Blue, White. Ino then slowly put her head on Neji's chest while he stroke her blonde hair.

Suddenly, without warning, Ino grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the waterfall.

This confused him but he followed along. It was then that he realize there was cave behind it.

" What-" She put a finger on his lips. " Shhh, don't say another word" She then gave him an innocent smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's all for now. And no, the person who was spying on them was not: any one from Team 10 or in the Hyuuga family. So anyways review.


	4. Separated

" Okay, This is it!" Naruto held up his hand in a tight fist and had a grin on his face.

" There is no turning back" Neji had his arm crossed.

" No regrets and no hesitation" Rock Lee was knelt down on the ground waiting for the signal to go. _I will protect you Sakura! No matter what! Even if it cost me my life!_.

" Hmph. No matter what happens, we'll do are best and complete the mission" Sasuke had his hands in his pockets.

" Yeah!" Hinata and Sakura had doubts in there mind, but nodded there heads in agreement.

" We'll be ready to take on anything that gets in our way" Ino lifted up her head and stared at the deep forest, a serious look in her face.

" Okay, Guys!...Let's go!" Naruto ran ahead, the others following.

They jump from tree to tree, heading deeper into the forest.

" Hey, Sakura! Do you know where we should go!" Rock Lee shouted over his left shoulder. The pink haired girl looked up to Lee.

" Just Do what Ino said! We keep going straight!" Lee nodded showing he understood.

Ino looked up ahead to see Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. It looked like they were competing to see who was the fastest. Ino sighed

" Hinata! Neji!" Neji looked over his shoulder and Hinata looked at the back of Ino.

" What is it Ino?" Neji said looking past her.

" I want both of you to use your Byakugan to see what's up ahead!" Ino shouted.

" Okay!" Hinata yelled back. Sasuke and Naruto watched from over their shoulders.

" Should we stop!" Naruto looked over to Sasuke for a response. " No" Sasuke turned to face the front.

Neji and Hinata stopped on a tree and activated the Byakugan. They scan the forest, deactivated the Byakugan and quickly ran to join the others.

"Don't go any further!" Neji shouted immediately when he caught up.

" What? Why?" Sakura shouted back surprised.

" Just do it!" All 6 ninja stopped on a tree. The tree had a huge branch strong enough to support them. Hinata soon came to join them.

" What is it? What did you guys see?" Naruto had a questioning look on his face. Hinata hesitated to answer him while Neji stared at the 'ground'(actually the branch).

" Neji what did you see? Answer!" Rock lee shouted with a frightened look on his face._ If it makes Neji react like this, then it must have been something really bad _.

Finally Neji lifted his head " I'm not sure what it was" Neji said squinting with frustration. Not satisfied by the answer he got, Naruto grabbed Neji's collar.

" What do you mean your not sure!" Hinata had a worried look in her face.

" Naruto, please stop it. What me and Neji saw...we never saw anything like it" Naruto turned to face Hinata and slowly let go of Neji. " Naruto calm down!"

Sakura hit Naruto hard on the head.

" Ow!" Sakura turned to face them.

" What do you mean by 'a little too much'?" She had a determine look on her face.

" It looked like a huge worm. About 40 meters wide and 60 ft tall. It had a weird mouth that looked like it could suck you up if you got to close". " uh..." Naruto gulped.

He was scared to ask. " How big is 40 meters?" Sakura looked at Naruto. And by the way she looked, he knew it was big.

" We shouldn't let this thing stop us" Ino said in a low tone of voice.

" What should we do?" Rock Lee was shaking a little in fear.

" What ninjas do. Fight through it" Sasuke held a shuriken in his hand.

" And I've got a plan". Everyone gather around Sasuke to hear what they hope would be a easy way through the giant beast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, We are positioned and ready to go" Naruto and Rock Lee knelt down beside a tree, near a clearing, and was still dark since no sunlight could even go in the forest.

" Well, We've got to be quick. We attack the demon and distract it. As soon as we give the signal; Hinata, Sakura and Ino would run to the other side. And when they are far from harms way, we follow too."

Sasuke and Neji were also knelt down beside a tree not too far from Naruto and Lee. The girls were close behind waiting for the attack.

" Okay, Neji" Neji nodded and used his Byakugan.

" It's still there we should move quick" Sasuke nodded towards Naruto, Lee and then Ino, Sakura, Hinata. They understood the gesture and looked straight forward were the demon laid.

" Okay, get ready" Naruto and Rock Lee jumped out of their hiding spot along with Neji and Sasuke. However what they saw wasn't the giant demon.

" Wha..Wha...What the?" Naruto looked at the giant clearing. There was nothing, not even a sign that anything had been there.

" Where did it go? Neji, I thought you said the demon was still here!" Sasuke had a shocked expression.

Neji was shocked and confused. " It was here! Just a second ago! I don't know where it could have gone! I mean the thing is..." Neji was interrupted by the girls who ran up to join them.

" Wha...What happened! where the demon go?" Hinata was confused. She too had seen the demon a second a go and now it had vanished into thin air.

" Don't worry about it just go back to hid...ding-" All of them felt it. The ground started rumbling, getting closer to them. Sasuke had figured it out.

" Its underground you guys! get out of here quick!" but it was too late.

The worm burst out of the ground. The giant demon started to suck everything up through its mouth. All ninja reacted quickly by jumping away from the demon so they wouldn't get sucked in .

However, when they tried to land on the ground, but it crumbled underneath them. Breaking into pieces by giant pieces.

" The ground won't hold us. It keeps breaking off!" Rock lee tried to jump off the breaking earth but the demons sucking didn't let him. He slowly started to get sucked in but held tightly to the ground.

" Lee!" Sakura jump to save Lee. Ino holding on a rock for dear life, started to slip only to be saved by Neji. She looked up at him with hate in her eyes. Naruto and Hinata was nearby, helping each other get away from the beast. By this time the hole the demon made had gotten to big to quick.

" Uggh at this rate we'll all get sucked in, but I got a way to stop that" With some quick hand signs, Sasuke blew a big fire at it.

The demon let out a high pitch squeal and slowly started to fall into the dark hole taking Sasuke with it. Ino fell in knowing there was no other way, and Neji right behind her.

Naruto held onto Hinata's hand. " Naruto!" Hinata was now falling into the hole.

" Don't worry Hinata..." Naruto had a serious caring look on his face while he fell too. "...I'll never let go" They disappeared into the darkness.

Sakura held onto a vine that soon broke." Sakura!" Lee dived into to the dark hole, following Sakura. _And then everything went black._

A/N: hey I hope you liked it. Why was Ino looking at Neji with _hate_ in her eyes? what is going to happen now that they fell into a hole? if you really want to knw, you gonna have to read the next chapter.


	5. New found feelings Ino and Sasuke

_Flashback_

_Ino laughed and shook her head. 'That Temari and Shikamaru would end up together, you'll see'. She had just left the training grounds to go home. It was already late and Ino wanted to hurry up and get home to take a shower. She then noticed a shorcut through a dark alley. _

_'well..I'm not sure about this but I bet I can fight off any creep who causes any trouble'.She entered the alley, watching carefully in the corner of her eyes. _

_She walked as quickly as she could to get out off there before anything happens. Ino was about to finish passing a 'dead end', when she heard someone in there. She stopped and quickly hid behind a dumpster to get a better look. It was a girl with long black her. She couldn't see her face because her back was to Ino. Ino then noticed the girl wasn't alone. Ino saw a pair off hand squeeze the girl's butt. Ino's raised her eyesbrow. _

_The girl just came here to making out with a guy? Ino sighed with relief. She then notice something familiar about those hands. While she ponder this the girl let out a squeal and said " Stop it Neji". Ino's mouth drop. The girl move to reveal Neji. Neji's arm was around the girls waist when he realized they weren't alone. _

_Tears filled Ino's eyes. _

_She couldn't watch anymore and ran. Neji realize it had been Ino and that she had seen the whole event. Neji started to go after Ino. The girl however held him back. "Let go!" Neji looked at the girl's confused face. " Neji, where you going?" Neji pulled his hand out of her grip and ran. He look back to see the girl's shocked face. 'Girls, you make out with them once and they think they're engaged to you'._

* * *

Ino slowly open her eyes. She blinked a few times and lifted her head. A sharp pain ran through her head and she felt dizzy.

She looked around her surroundings but couldn't see much. She looked up to see a dim light coming from a hole.

Hole! Ino's memory came back to her. She remember the hole and everyone falling into it. Everyone! Where was everyone? Ino pulled herself up slowly into a sitting position. When she touched her head she felt something damp. She tried hard to look at her hand.

It was blood.

Ino hugged her knees and put down her face. _It's so dark. I'm so lonley. Where is everyone. Naruto. Hinata. Rock lee. Sakura. Sasuke. Ne..._Ino lifted her head. She looked around for her bag but no luck. She then stood up and wander around with her arm outstreched infront of her. Her arm hit a tree.

Tree? How could there be a tree down here.

She walked again and hit another tree. Ow..trees...every where. Is there a whole giant forest under the forest of Nasacca. Ino then looked up at the dim lights coming out of the holes and started following it.

All of a sudden an eerie blue-ish green dim light shone from her right. Then her left, until it completely surrounded her. " Wha..The blue lights are coming from the leaves of the trees" She stared at the trees around her. Her mouth open with amazement.

She walk around trying to look for anyone or anything, that's when she noticed someone lying on the ground.

She ran towards the body filled with worry and anxious to be with someone. When she got close she saw that he was at the other side of a small river. With two jumps Ino got across the river to where the body laid. From a r view close, Ino notice that the boy had black spiky hair hair. Ino knelt down next to the body.

" Sasuke, Wake up" She looked at his face. A few scratches and dirt but he still looked okay. She lifted his upper body and gently shooke him awake.

Sasuke slowly open his eyes to see two worried blue ones staring back at him.

" hmmm...Where are we?" Sasuke sat up grabbing his head in pain. " I'm not sure but we are in a forest underneath the forest we had just been on" Sasuke looked at her.

Ino had dried blood on the left side of her head. "Your hurt" Ino touched her head and winced.

"Oh, Its nothing. How about you, are you feeling okay?" Sasuke glared at her then turned his head to look around. " I'm okay, my head just hurts a bit but I'm okay" Ino could tell he was lying.

" There's more, isn't there? I saw what the demon did. It took you down with it" Sasuke didn't look at her. Since Ino was at Sasuke's right she could tell there were no injuries there but on his left side there could be. She stood up and walk to his left where she saw it.

She gasp in horror.

She knelt down, sadness filled her eyes. "Sasuke, you shouldn't keep things like this a secret". There was blood dripping out of his left shoulder to his chest.

"Take off your shirt" Ino was looking around the ground.

"What? Why? What are you looking for?"

"Where's your bag?". Just realizing it Sasuke turned back his attention on Ino.

"I guess it must have gotten lost on the way down"

"Sigh, I guess I'll use what I got. Now take off your shirt. Oh, and I'm not asking you, I'm telling you". Sasuke, with an annoyed look on his face, took off his shirt.

Since it hurt alot to take it off by himself, Ino helped him. "What are you going to do. You have no supplies". His eyes widen as he saw Ino take out a kunia and undo the bandages around her thighs. He couldn't help but watch as her thighs started to reveal.

As he watch he felt a wierd feeling in his stomach. He wanted to touch her and caress... _What is wrong with me, I'm not like that._ Sweat started to drip as he watched, unable to resist. Hunger and lust filled his eyes and his hand twitched.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" Sasuke snapped out of his trance. " Nothings wrong" He looked at her blue eyes.

She smiled at him. " Okay. Well I got bandages now, so don't worry about what we can use".

Ino held the bandages but hesitated to put it on. Staring at the naked part of his body, Ino slowly reached to touch his chest but she suddenly pulled away.

She didn't want to touch him in fear that her old feelings would come back and take over. At the same time she didn't care, his body looked so sexy.

"Ino, hurry up" Sasuke noticed her staring at him.

He smirked to himself. Ino was nervous but tried to get over it. Hands shaking she quickly and neatly put on the bandages. When she was done, she looked away blushing. Sasuke was satisfied with the job she had done. His eyes looked over at Ino who has still blushing and who's hands were shaking on her naked thighs.

Sasuke could no longer control himself and pulled Ino into a kiss.

Ino was so shocked. She couldn't believe that Sasuke, the guy who always ignored her, was kissing her and it felt great. All her old feeling started pouring out of her and she returned the kiss. His wet tongue licked her lips, hungry for her taste. She open her mouth and his tongue entered her mouth.

Still on the ground, Ino's leg were spread, Sasuke inbetween with his left arm around Ino's waist. A moan escaped Ino's lips. He kissed her neck slowly while his right hand traveled down from her waist to her thighs.

Before he could go any further, a twig snapped. Ino and Sasuke sprawled apart. Ino panted and looked up to see what it was. A few feet away stood a wierd black and purple striped squirrel. Sasuke and Ino sighed in relief.

_' I thought it was one of the others. I'm happy it wasn't'. _

Ino watched Sasuke put back on his shirt and get up to walk towards the river.

She did the same and followed him(no, not in a stalkish way). Both sat close the rivers edge and started cleaning up. Ino took the leftover bandage she had and dip it in the water while replaying the past event in her mind. Sasuke was quiet the whole time as he washed his face.

He didn't know what to do, confusing clear in his thoughts. Was he developing feelings for her or was it always there? Not only had he kissed her, he had touched her in a way that made him feel good in an awkward way. He was dissapointed that they had been interruped but at the same time glad. like he said it had been awkward and awkward for him wasn't exactly the greatest feeling to have or one you wanted to keep happening.

Who knows how far they would've gone. His mind was going crazy.'_What is wrong with me!'_ He glanced at Ino. She was cleaning off the dried blood on the side of her head. He made up his mind to forget the whole event.

"We should get going and find the others. The faster we find them, the faster we could continue the mission". This pissed Ino off.

"Fuck the mission. How could you just pretend that didn't just happen! You kissed me, you touched me in a way no one ever had done before and now you're going to fucking mess with my feeling like that! Like it doesn't fucking hurt!" Sasuke couldn't respond to her sudden outburst.

"I was already hurt once. I don't want it happening again" Ino quietly said this with tears streaming down her face.

Hugging herself, Ino shut her eyes tightly with her face looking down, her hair slowly covering her face. Sasuke felt a sudden pang of guilt run through his chest. A thousand thought ran through his head as he was assuring himself that he didn't intend to hurt her and certainly to an extent to make her cry.

Trying to find a way to calm the sobbing blond, Sasuke looked around unsure before sighing. He then sat next to her and began to stroke her head in a gentle way.

Ino abruptly stopped crying at his unexpectedly gentle touch and lifted her head. Brows furrowed, Ino stared at the soft smile on Sasuke's face. She could tell it wasn't a fake one that people usually put on when comforting someone who they just hurt.

_I think that did the trick...quick thinking Sasuke. _His hand moved from stroking her head to holding her face. With his thumbs he wiped away her tears. Ino, a little surprised at his actions, looked into his black eyes to see if there was any meaning in them. Ino sighed and looked away from him, taking this chance to tell him.

"Have you noticed Sasuke. I stopped being one of your fan girls and now because of that kiss, I like you again and I don't want to let you go..." Ino hugged him and Sasuke returned the hug, embracing her tightly in his arms. After the hug, her head slowly fell against his chest, weary from exaustion.

"Hmph, I'm not sure why I kissed you and touched you like that but I kind of now know why. I must have had this feelings for you for a long time. I guess I was to ignorant to pay much attention to it. I don't want to let you go either. I...I guess I like you too, Ino" Ino smiled at those word and slowly closed her eyes. She fell asleep and Sasuke looked at her sleeping face._ ' Damn, I can't believe I actually said that...That was so unlike me! Am I really Sasuke? O.o but putting that aside- Who was the other guy who hurt her? Was it...never mind...I shouldn't waste my time thinking about it. I hope they are all alright'_

* * *

A/N: I just had to do it. If you didn't knw already, this story is an Ino/Neji and Ino/Sasuke. With hints of Naruto/Hinata and Sakura/Rock Lee(and maybe some Naruto/Sakura). So review. No bad reviews.

And don't hate Neji already,if you do, because in the next chapter you'll found out more there is to know, the truth behind it all. (wheeeeeeeeeee)


	6. The truth about the mission

ooOoooooooooOOOooooooooooOoo

Ino had a look of disgust.

"What the hell is it?" Ino poked the dead animal with a stick.

"Look Ino, it was the closest thing I can find that wouldn't make us that much sick to our stomach. You should have seen the other number of things I ran into. You wouldn't be complaining right now".

"I'm not complaing. It's just...it doesn't look...is it even edible?".

Sasuke's eye twitched with anger. "Yes it's edible, Ino!"

Ino looked dissapointed. "I'm not eating that! If you think it looks so good then why don't you eat it".

Sasuke was taken back. "...well because...ladies go first. You need strength. And of course, I'll just get my own food later on" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Bullshit! If you're not going to eat it than I'm definitely not" Ino crossed her arms.

Sasuke sighed with defeat. "Okay we'll look for something more appetizing" Ino gave a smile of victory.

--

_"Naruto-kun...I have a confession to make and here it goes...Naruto...I...Lo..."_ Hinata eyes snapped open.

_Was I just having another dream about confessing my love to Naruto. _Hinata sighed.

She then realized she wasn't alone. _Gyaaaaaaaahhh!! Na...Naruto-kun is here...sleeping next to me._

She started to blush and turned her head sideways. She let out a gasp when she saw two bushy eyebrows.

--

"Wake up you idiot!".

"Ow! Hey, Why you do that for!" Naruto rub his head where Sakura had just punched him.

"Naruto! We all got separated! Even my precious Sasuke is gone" Sakura's head drop.

"Huh? You mean is only the two of us?" Sakura raised her head in confusion. "Yes! Sadly, We're the only two. Why?"

Naruto had a sly grin pasted on his face. "Naruto! If you think anything is going to happen between us, then keep dreaming! Idiot!"

Sakura punched Naruto harder than she had done before across his head. "I just want to find the others and get this creepy mission over with. I can't stand to be alone with you..."

Sakura gasped. " What if Ino is alone with my Sasuke! Cha! That Ino-pig better not be making any moves on him or else!" Naruto shook with fear but that quickly changed into anger.

_Great, I finally get to be alone with Sakura and this is what happens. And all she could do is worry about Sasuke! hmph._

--

Neji had been walking for a while now, searching for the others. He sighed with frustruation. No luck.

He sat down on a nearby rock. He thought back to when he had saved Ino from falling. The hatred in her eyes.

Why had she looked at him like that? What had he done wrong? All of a sudden Ino had stopped secretly meeting with him and had ignore him completely.

He had thought she was having some personal problems or some girl issues and didn't want to be involved. He was even scared to ask her what was wrong. But this past days had confused him.

Why had she all of a sudden hated his guts? Girls were so confusing. He should have asked Gai-sensei for help before he went on this mission.

Maybe he would have gave him some useful tip. Or he probably wouldn't know one bit about girls since it seemed like he never dated one before. _Why are girls so complicated._

_--_

"Not to disrespect or anything but why would you send them to a dangerous forest without a Jounin's help. What is your purpose, Hokage?" Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai stood infront of the Hokage's desk.

"Well because I think it was the best thing to do. They are ninjas who need to be straighten out. They're relationship with one another is getting in the way of their training, also if they keep this up they might screw up a mission".

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai had a confused expression on her face. It had been hours since all 7 ninjas had left for the assignment.

"There had been some complaints by their parents. Ino's and Sakura's constant fighting over Sasuke. Rock lee and Naruto obssession over Sakura and Hinata's feeling for Naruto".

"What about Neji? Why would he be sent along also?" Gai had puzzled looked since he couldn't understand where did Neji fit in.

"Well I don't understand either but Ino's father recommended him. He didn't tell me why?".

"Just one last question, Hokage" Tsunade looked at Kakashi with tiresome eyes. " Is the forest really dangerous?"

Tsunade smiled. "Of course not! I just lied about all of those stuff to scare them. Ha Ha. You don't have to worry one bit. The demons are harmless, no great threat. Also the forest creates illusions all the time so it seems like you walked a far distance when you actually took 4 steps. All 7 think they are actually on a A rank mission when is actually a C rank."

All 4 jounin sweatdropped. Tsunade was laughing but then stopped. "Plus is to teach they have to get along with each other no matter what."

* * *

**A/N:** one word...R E V I E W )


	7. Enter Kiba and Tenten!

Disclaimer: hehehe a little too late but yea, guys already know I don't own Naruto but kind of whch I did -.-

ooOoooooooOOooooooOooOoooooooOOoooooooOoo

**H**inata searched the forest with her Byakugan. Her white eyes searched for what seemed like hours until she finally gave up.

She left the spot where she stood and headed back to the camp she and Lee had made.

"Any luck?" lee asked already knowing the answer from Hinata's sad expression.

She slowly shook her head and sighed with exhaustion. '_Why cant I find them? I want to know if they're all right...especially you, Naruto'_

Rock Lee watched Hinata and then turned to look around as he thought about their situation.

_'Who knows what could happen to Sakura and the others. What we need to do now is to be positive and not let it get us down. I'm determine to do whatever it takes to find Sakura and the others without complications. _

_But of course that wouldn't be not much of a challenge. How would I be able to show my moves to Sakura if there is nothing to save her from!! It is selfless too think such thought since I wouldn't want my Sakura in harms way. Gai sensei, What should I do!!_ '

Hinata was watching Lee the whole time he was arguing with himself. It had taken her by surprise to see his eyes burn with fire while he raised his fist to his face with a determined frown.

She tried to snap him out of his thought by lightly tapping him on the shoulder. " Um...Lee. Are you okay?" However Lee jumped at her sudden touch which caused her to fall on her back.

Rock Lee realize what had happen and rushed to help Hinata.

Hinata covered her face and tears started streaming down her face, lee suddenly felt guilty thinking he had just made this innocent girl cry.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Please stop crying". Hinata slowly sat up and uncover her face.

"It's not that Lee. Th...tha...that's not the reason I'm crying". She bit her lip trying to hold back tears.

"It's just...just...I want to know if Naruto's okay. But I...I can't because I can't find him or the others". At this point she burst into tears.

Lee felt some sympathy towards the poor girl.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over such a thing. I bet Naruto okay and looking for us right now. You know how Naruto is, he never gives up. So there is nothing that could stop him, you'll see".

This had cheered her up and now a small hopeful smile was formed on her face. She wiped her tears and Rock lee helped her up.

But as he did something caught the corner of her eye. " Lee, What is that? That look's just like..."

His eyes turned to follow her gaze, unsure of what she was talking about.

His eyes widen as soon as he saw it.

"Oh my god that's-"

**--**

"**W**hoooo Hoooooo" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the cold refreshing water.

He made a huge splash that wet Sakura somewhat.

"Hey!! Watch it Naruto!! Your getting my clothes wet!! You Idiot!!".

Naruto burst out of the water laughing happily like a child. " Come on in Sakura!! The water feels great!!".

Sakura's eyes twitched with anger as she yelled at him no and had called him a immature idiot along with get out of that lake, you don't know what could be in there.

Naruto slowly made his way to the shore mumbling no fun.

He laid on the ground with only his underpants. He stare up at the sky but all he could see was rock and dirt.

Sakura had come up with a calculation of where the others might have landed. They were now headed to those location and luckily for them they had ran into this lake since they had lost all their stuff.

"Hey Sakura? Why would Tsunade sent _us_ to such a dangerous mission without a Jounin?".

Sakura let out a sigh of frustration.

"That's the second time you ask me that question. She probably thought we were ready enough to do a mission like this and to prepare us in the future. Tsunade knows best, she is after all the hokage. So quit asking and put on your clothes. We're going to the next location".

He stood up and went to get his clothes. But to his surprise they weren't there. He searched everywhere and when he still couldn't find it he started to panic.

"Sa... Sakura-chan!!"

Naruto was on all fours on the ground looking for his clothes. She stopped what she was doing and hesitantly made her way towards the place Naruto was. "What is it know Naruto?"

She quickly turn around when she saw that he hadn't put his clothes.

"Naruto!! What did I say!! To put your clothes on and yet your on your knees with only your underpants. Why haven't you change? Hurry up and get your clothes before you get me really mad!!".

"That's the problem. I can't find my clothes anywhere". Naruto said getting up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND IT!!" Her teeth gritted with anger.

"I think I lost it," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"You idiot!! How could you lose you clothes!!" She was know ready to beat up Naruto.

"I don't know how!! I remember leaving it right there on top of that rock but know is gone!! Do you think something took it. Maybe a giant cross of a snake like cat that feeds on clothes or an Octopus with 7 legs or a bearduck or... Hey where you going?"

"To look for your clothes, what else you idiot!!"

"Oh" _Why do you always have to call me an idiot?_

He had his eyes closed with an angry expression and his bottom lip sticking out.

He stood up, brushed the dirt of his legs and followed.

**--**

**I**no laid on the hard rock floor of a cave. She sighed and sat up.

Sasuke just came in with some wood.

"I'm sorry" Ino said silently. She stood up, not wanting to look into his eyes.

Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"For what?"

"For earlier. When I complained about the food. I was acting like a bitch when I shouldn't have"

Sasuke put his hand under her chin and lifted her face.

She looked into his dark eyes. _Those eyes. It seems that when I look at them, I can't tore my eyes away from his, like I'm in a trance._

His lips moved closer to hers. Soft lips brushed her own. Her eyes widen in shock, still not accostumed to it, but she quickly closed them shut. She raised her hands up to his chest keeping him in a distant. His hand slipped from her chin to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

His other hand pushed her arms down. She opened her eyes and look up to him as his lips softly touched hers.

He began to tease her, pulling back every time he sensed her trying to kiss back. Wanting more. Ino felt anger stirring up inside her. _I can't believe how badly I want to kiss him. Why is he teasing me like this?!_

Sasuke smiled to himself, wanting all the control. _Ino would just have to wait._ He pierced Ino against the wall of the cave. He nuzzled her neck.

Ino's knees suddenly felt weak and he made it worse by kissing her neck. She felt like she was melting and the places his lips had touched felt like it was on fire. _I have to get away...I-I can't take it anymore...my body feels so hot against his. _

Face that could put a tomato to shame, Ino struggle to get away from his firm grasp.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" He whispered into her ears. Ino's eyes widen yet again and felt her hear tighten.

Sasuke left a trail of kisses from her ear back to her neck. He then devoured her lips and probbed her lips with his tongue. Ino shyly parted her lips.

While Ino was more hesitant, Sasuke was being more forceful.

Sasuke deepen the kiss wanting more while Ino weakly obliged.

However, Ino broke the kiss because had to get air in her lungs. With a flustered face she looked up at him.

Suddenly, she saw a pair of white eyes staring back at her. She blinked in confusion to see that it had only been her imagination. If Neji ever saw them, it would be hell. But why should she care? he cheated on her first and the nerve of him to act like if nothing was wrong.

Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts. " What's wrong?" She looked into his dark gray eyes but then looked away.

"I...I'm tired Sasuke. I just want to go to sleep, Okay Sasuke?" She buried her face on his shoulder.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. _Maybe next time._

Both fell into a deep sleep. Sasuke sat against the wall on the floor hugging Ino who laid on top of him on her side, head resting on his shoulder.

_She smells like... flowers._

--

**I**noichi paced the floors of the Yamanaka flower shop he owned. He had one arm behind his back and his hand under his chin while he made up his mind.

Kiba was sitting down while he and Akamaru watched Inoichi pace with a questionable look on their face. Why was he sitting on a bench in the Yamanaka flower shop you may ask?

Well it had been a little earlier and Kiba had decided to wander around Konoha hoping to run into the others since he couldn't find any of them. No one had told Kiba about the 'mission' in the forest. The reason why nobody had told him was unknown.

"Where the hell can 11 ninjas disappear to!' He began to talk with Akamaru who walked beside him.

"I went to the Hyugga's to find out that both Hinata and Neji weren't there. I wasn't actually going to hang out with Neji, but if he decided to tag along, it wouldn't have been a problem"

He sighed with exasperation in his voice.

"I Don't even know where that bug-freak is either. I also don't hear that loud mouth blabbering about ramen! No stuck up brats! No annoying blondes! No big foreheads! No fat-ass or lazy bums! No bushy eyebrows! No nothing! What the hell is going on here!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Kiba. " See, that's what happens when you take drugs, Honey" A mother told her daughter while dragging her from the insane boy. Everyone turned back to continue what they had been doing.

Kiba didn't really care that he was yelling in the middle of the streets and that people were probably thinking he was on some drug or high on weed or something.

Kiba resumed walking. He was just passing the flower shop when Inoichi stopped him on his tracks. " Kiba I don't know why I'm asking _you_ this but I need you to do me a favor?" Kiba looked at him dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Inoichi frowned at his response. However, he was desperate so he told Kiba to come with him inside the flower shop so he could explain everything.

Kiba was unsure if he should follow but then again he was bored and had nothing to do, so maybe this favor was worth while.

And now there he was, sitting down on a bench with Akamaru next to him, waiting impatiently.

Losing his patience, Kiba couldn't stand it anymore. How long was Inoichi planning to take.

"Do you want me do it this year or the next!"

He was getting extremely annoyed by the pacing and it was getting Akamaru kind of dizzy. Inoichi didn't respond which in turn pissed Kiba off. _Fuck it! I'm leaving. I don't plan to die before he tells me!_

He got up to leave and when he was about to reach the door Inoichi finally stopped pacing and stopped him. " Wait"

"Now you talk" Kiba said this in a low voice. Kiba hoped that Inoichi had not heard.

However, the older ninja had heard but ignore it.

He wasn't even sure if whether or not he wanted Kiba's help but he had no one else. Kiba was the only one from the rookie nine he could find.

Seeing that Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino had been sent on a mission shortly after the others had been sent to the forest. Inoichi had no one else but in the back of his mind he knew he was forgetting someone but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

Kiba waited impatiently at the door. " Kiba sit down please. The favor I'm going to ask you to do is really complicated you see". Kiba raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

"Just hurry up and tell me. I don't care how complicated it is". " Please, I just don't want to asking to much question so here it goes...".

"I need you to deliver a something for someone. A letter actually. And you see I could have gotten Shikamaru to do it or Chouji but they both are on a mission with Shino as you already know.

I did something I should have and now because of it things got even worse and I thought what I had done was a good thing but now I regret ever doing and because of what I did, someone who I care about got hurt.

Not only did I hurt the person but because of it might hurt someone else too and everything would be a bigger chaos. So I need you to get this letter to this particular person I really love with all my heart and to tell her I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to do what I did."

Inoichi said this really fast. Kiba sat with a look that read What-the-fuck-is-he-talking-about.

"Oh-Okay...So...Who is this particular person you want me to give this letter to?" Inoichi fell on his face anime style. He had thought Kiba could had pretty much figure out that he was talking about Ino. Who else does Kiba think I love with all my heart? Does he really need me giving him more hints to figure it out?

Standing back up, Inoichi cleared his throat to respond. " Ino is the person I want you to give the letter to Kiba. So is there any question you like to ask?" _Please say no I just want to get this over with._

"Ummm. Why can't _you_ give it to her? You both live in the same house" Inoichi once again fell on his face.

"Kiba, I want her to get that letter today" Inoichi was really getting confused of his being so clueless.

"Uh Kiba. Do you even know about the mission in the Nasaaca forest?" Now it was Kiba's turn to get confused.

"What! What are you talking about? Nobody told me about a mission in the Nasaaca forest. I never even heard of a forest called the Nasaaca forest before".

Inoichi looked at Kiba with a are-you-serious look but it quickly changed when he realized he wasn't lying and started to laugh. " Really, you're serious? No one told you?"

Inoichi patted Kiba's back while he laughed his guts out. Kiba was red with anger and his eyes wide and blank. (Just like Sakura when she gets mad at Naruto or when something else pisses her off)

Kiba growled and stood up abruptly. "Stop laughing. It isn't my fault no one told me about it. Who were the one's sent on the mission?"

Inoichi settled down enough to explain. "Well Hinata for one. That's why I thought you would have known. Shino did" Kiba was more pissed. _Why the hell didn't Hinata tell me? Why did I have to be left in the dark. Even Shino knew!_

"The other ninjas also sent on the mission was Team 7; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Two of Gai's student; Neji and Rock Lee. And last but not least my lovely daughter Ino. The one I want you delivering the letter to. Also they went without a Jounin"

"Okay so let me get this straight. 7 ninjas were sent on a mission to a weird forest I never heard of without a Jounin. Not only did I not know, no one bother to tell me. And now you want me to go over there to give Ino a letter you want her to desperately get to fix a problem you created". Inoichi grinned _He actually gets it._

"I just have one question though. You want me to go over there by myself?" Inoichi's grin faded.

"I remember another ninja but it keeps slipping my mind." Both Kiba and Inoichi put there hands under their chin while they tried to remember.

He knew there was another ninja besides Kiba who had not been sent on a mission but who was it.

Like if right on cue, a girl with brown hair put up into two buns and brown eyes entered the flower shop. " Hey there Kiba, Inoichi-san"

"Tenten!!" The door was still closing when they yelled her name. So some people had heard their scream and had either scurried away or turned to look at what had caused them to yell.

As soon as they saw that Kiba was in there they sighed with disbelief. They couldn't believe that Kiba had turned Inoichi into a screaming maniac in like 20 minutes. Maybe it was a disease you could catch if you got to close. Everyone ran as far as a mile from the shop.

_All I wanted was a flower for my mother. I'm definitely not coming back here. _Tenten's thoughts were broken when she felt someone pulling her arm.

"Wha...What is it? Why did you yell like that?"

"Well long story short. Inoichi wants me to do him a favor since everyone was sent on a mission but I can't do it alone and then we realized we were forgetting someone. So who just happens to come in on cue but the exact person we forgot. That's why when you came in we just happen to burst from remembering it had been you all along".

Tenten looked at Kiba with a how-the-fuck-can-you-forget-about-me. " Look we are so sorry we forgot about you but you can bitch about that later right now you're wasting more time and I need you and Kiba to go on your own mission right now."

Kiba and Tenten was surprised to hear Inoichi curse since adults were the ones always telling you not to.

"Okay...So was is this mission?" Inoichi grinned and recited everything he had said earlier to Kiba.

"Okay, so are you both willing to do it?" The two younger ninjas looked at each other before finally making up their mind.

"Sure"

"It sounds interesting. I feel up to it, after all I get to see Neji and Rock Lee"

Inoichi smiled.

--

In the forest. Nowhere in particular.

"Where the hell is everybone!!" Neji kicked a rocked causing it to ricochet off a tree towards. He quickly dodged it and as he did he noticed something.

There was something laying on a rock. Neji crept closer not letting his guard down. Kunai in hand, he now knelt down having a better look. It was some type of clothing.

He picked it up with his free hand to inspect it. It was orange. Neji searched his mind wondering who wore orange clothes. Naruto!

This were Naruto's pants. But why was it here. Was he close.

Great now there was an idiot running around in his underwears. How could things get any worse.

--

Tenten and Kiba stood at the entrance of the forest.

"So it wasn't a real mission"

"Yeah, but you can't tell them the truth Kiba. We are only here to deliver this letter to Ino, Okay?" Tenten looked at Kiba then the forest.

"I hate drama" Kiba took out a bandana that belonged to Ino. He let akamaru sniff it.

Akamaru bark several times. " You caught her scent already? Okay let's go"

Akamaru ran into the forest following Ino's scent. Kiba and Tenten followed.

They stopped at the spot where Ino and the others had camped. " They must have stopped here to rest".

"Okay, Akamaru let's keep going" They kept going like this stopping at the same places Ino had, until finally

"Kiba watch out!" Kiba stopped in time.

"You're so careless. If you would have kept going you would've fallen"

Kiba stared at the giant hole in front of him. Akamaru barked several times and Kiba's eyes widen.

Tenten noticed. "What's wrong? Where's Ino?"

Kiba lifted his hand and pointed at the dark hole. "Down there"

--

Sasuke had woken up.

Ino was still sleeping like a baby in his arms. He liked her warm body against his, that's why he hadn't woken her up.

He gently brushed her hair away from her face. He stared at her for a while before looking outside.

"Neji...please... don't-don't leave me..."

Sasuke quickly snapped out his toughts. _What did she say?_

"Ne...Neji..."

Sasuke smirked. _So that was who you were with before me, Ino? But why Neji? From all the guys in Konoha. Well I guess it can't be help. _

Sasuke gently kissed Ino's forhead. "What would happen now...Neji?"

* * *

A/N: o.O Wow O.o review


	8. Finding each other

I'm sorry, for taking so long. Thanks for being so patient and waiting for me to finally finish this chapter.

'Akamaru speaking to Kiba'

_'Akamaru's __thoughts_

* * *

"**W**ake up! Wake up... I said wake up!!!!!" Sakura punched Naruto awake.

"Ahhhhhh...ouch... Sakura-chaaan that hurt. What you do that for?" Naruto, now fully awake, clutched his head in pain. "Because you were screaming in your sleep and it was getting annoying"

"Oh, sorry about that. I was having a nightmare"

"About what?"

"I was walking around Konoha and noticed that everyone was looking at me funny. They started laughing and pointing at me. I looked down and realize I was in my underwear. All my clothes were gone! So I started screaming and that's when you woke me up. Phew, good thing it was all a dream. I know that would never happen to me". Sakura look at Naruto like he was the biggest idiot alive.

"Uh...Naruto-"

"I mean I would die of embarrassment if that ever happened"

"Naruto"

"Imagine Sasuke running around half naked. Hahahaha!"

_I wish he was, instead of you._

"Naruto!!!!" Naruto stopped laughing and looked at the pissed of pink headed girl.

"Um...what is it?" Sakura looked at him and did a gesture towards his body.

Naruto did not take the hint. "Is there drool on my face?" Sakura fell on her face.

"No you idiot!!! You _are_ in your underwear!!!" Naruto took a while to register this.

"Of course I'm in my underwear. I always am. Wow Sakura, even an idiot would have known that"

If looks could kill, Naruto would have been dead right now.

_Why? Why me? What have I done to deserve this?_

"Uh, Sakura-chan. You don't look so good"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan?"

_Kill me please._

------

**I**no stretched her arms as she woke up. _Another day and still no Neji or the others_. Ino sighed. She stood up and noticed Sasuke wasn't there. _Probably looking for more food._She sat back down and started to think about what recently happened this past few days.

Went to a freaky forest, got separated from the others. Got together with Sasuke and made out with him. Ino blushed at this. She could imagine Sakura's face if she ever found out. Everyone else would be shock that Sasuke had express some type of feeling towards someone, let alone a girl. And Neji...he would...he would. _What would Neji do? Would he be upset? Do I feel guilty for doing this...no, he cheated on me first...didn't he? _

Her dream last night was about Neji she remembered. It was always about Neji. Recently she has been having a lot of dreams that included him for some reason. Did she miss him that much?

"I see someone's finally awake" Ino snapped out of her thought and looked up to see Sasuke. He had a bunch of weird looking fruits in his hands. He sat next to Ino and offers her one. "It's okay, they are safe to eat. Plus they're delicious". Ino hesitantly grabbed one.

She stared at it debating whether or not she should take a bite. Sasuke smirked and shook his head knowing this was going to take a while. He disrupted her thoughts by gently pulling her face towards his, their lips inches away. Ino's face turned red. _Why am I blushing? We already kissed before, it's nothing new. But why is it that he always manages to make my heart pound so fast._

Sasuke searched her eyes before letting go of her face. He turned his head away and took a bite of his fruit. Ino sat there dumbfounded. _That's it, no kiss?_ She quickly turned her flushed face away from him. Why didn't he kiss her, did she do something? She quickly dismissed that thought and sadly took a bite of her fruit.

_Mmmmmmm, tasty._

They finished eating the fruits and were now headed off in search of the others. There had been an awkward silence between them the whole time. Ino desperately wanted to know what was wrong but didn't have the courage to ask. She kept glancing at Sasuke occasionally. When he didn't look back she gave up. They walked side by side through the strange forest. Every now and then a weird animal would pop up here or there. Ino stuck up her bottom lip with frustration.

_This sucks. He won't even look at me. I shouldn't be taken this shit anyways. I'm a Yamanaka for __Christ's sake__ and people don't get away that easily when playing around with my feelings. He is pisses me off! _

From the corner of his eyes Sasuke watched Ino. For some reason he liked toying with her. It amused him to see how easily you could piss her off but what he really liked was the way her soft lips pouted that way. He was desperate to devour those lips but he held himself back.

For some really strange reason he wanted her to tell him about her relationship with Neji. He remembered that she had a crush on him not the Hyuuga. Had she giving up so easily on him and went to the next best thing. That really pissed him off. He was an Uchiha after all and he didn't like losing to anyone even over a girl. That was one reason you could say but mostly, its fun messing with Ino's head. Sasuke smirked to himself.

-------

**H**inata and Lee looked at the item they had recovered earlier with confusion. They were shocked to see it on the tree and not where it was suppose to be. Either way it help to provide some help in their current situation.

"Well this could only mean that... Naruto must be close by and he isn't wearing any clothes!" This sudden conclusion caused Hinata to blush.

"Um…um.. I-I think he may have some clothing on. Ju-Just not these." She pointed at the orange coat, and one ninja shoe they had found.

"You are right Hinata. Why didn't I think of that? You are truly a genius!" Hinata sweat dropped.

"I d-don't really think it-it takes a genius to fig-figure that out" She played with her fingers while she blushed at his remark.

_Me? A genius...n__ever. _

"Come on Hinata. If Naruto is close by this is your chance to use your byakuugan and look for him before he is to far away".

Hinata nodded. Lee picked up Naruto's clothes and walked towards the trees. Hinata started to follow Lee but she stopped half way to look back.

"Come on Hinata. There is no time to waste" A soft wind blew Hinata's hair.

_Naruto, please be alright._

With that thought said she ran to catch up with Lee.

---------

**N**eji sighed in exhaustion. Things had gotten worse. First Neji still haven't found a clue to the others whereabouts and he was really tired. He hasn't slept since they were separated. He didn't want to risk getting attacked by something. Neither did he trust the fruits he had found.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing"

Neji stopped walking and sat on a large rock. "Hopefully better than me".

He stared at empty space. He placed his fist under his chin while he twirled a kunai in his left hand. _Ino...what have I done wrong...sometimes I regret __everything__ that happen between us. Being with you...was forbidden. But I risked it to be with you. Why? Why did I bother being with you!?_

Neji stopped twirling the kunai and was now clutching it with anger.

_I want to know...why you suddenly stopped showing up at are meeting place. Why you look at me that way. I want to find you. But I can't. I used __to__ much of my chakra._

"Damn it Ino!!!!" Neji threw the kunai will all his strength to a tree but missed. He stood up and closed his eyes.

"Just one more time, Ino" He opened his eyes. "Byakuugan!"

He searched the forest for the last time. He searched but found nothing. Just when he was about to give up his eyes spotted two people. "I finally found you but…"

He glared at the raven hair boy next to Ino. "Sasuke…"

---------

**T**enten stared at the hole. Kiba had just told her some seconds ago that Ino was down there. But she couldn't believe it. _If Ino is down there then that must mean...Neji and Lee...must also be down there._

She looked away from the hole. "Are you sure she's down there?"

"Yep. Akamaru wasn't lying when he told me that he could smell her scent coming from down that hole" Kiba looked at the brown haired girl.

"So what do we do now?" Tenten thought about it. There was no way they could just jump in the dark hole. They didn't even know where it could lead to and how deep it was.

"We can't jump in if that's what you are thinking" Tenten looked at Kiba with a knowing look. He frowned at how she already thought he had no self control and could careless how they got down there. Which was exactly how he was feeling like doing, he just wanted to give Ino that letter and get it over with.

_But wait, if Ino's down there than that means...Hinata!!!! _

Now he really wanted to go down the hole as fast as he could and didn't care how. However, Tenten grabbed him before he could.

"Whoa, Calm down. I didn't think you would actually do it. Are you crazy? We have to find a way to get down there without getting killed! Think before you act!"

Kiba pulled away from her. She was right he thought, which pissed him off even more.

"First we gotta think this through, because if we don't then who is gonna give that letter to Ino. And even though you don't care about the letter we also have to think about the others. If they're down there and are in trouble, we have to be careful so we don't mess up and waste too much of our chakra so we could find a way to rescue them. Got that?"

Kiba slowly nodded his head. He didn't want to look at her for making him feel like an idiot who couldn't do anything. Pretty much like Sakura. But he wasn't going to be a Sakura, not now not ever. He was going to show everybody, including Tenten, that he didn't need help. He could do it by himself.

And that's when Kiba threw himself in the hole clutching onto Akamaru yelling at the top of his lung "Wahooooooo!!!!". Tenten stood there with disbelief, with her mouth wide open and her eyes white with shock, the wind blew past her. She snapped out of her trance like state.

"Wait you idiot! I said we have to think this through. Didn't you hear a word I said!!??" _Apparently not or else he wouldn't have thrown himself down a dark hole that could possibly kill him_.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

----------

Ino kept on walking alongside Sasuke but she was getting tired. She was about to start whining when suddenly Sasuke stopped. Ino looked at the back of Sasuke's head with a confused look. "Um...Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

He didn't respond, he just looked at her from the corner of his eyes._ I can sense it. It's definitely his chakra and he's very close._ He turned around completely, now facing Ino. He had a plan on his mind that would make the Hyuuga down right pissed.

He smirked to himself. _Heh, I wonder what Neji would do if he saw me kissing his precious little Ino. _Ino's eyebrows furrowed. _What!? Why all of a sudden? That bastard if he __think__ I'll forgive him that easy. _

When Sasuke's lips were close to her own, Ino pushed him away. She was about to yell at him for even trying to think he was going to get away with playing around with her when all of a sudden she sensed his chakra. Her eyes widen and all her current anger washed away. _Ne..Neji?__ He's close by but… I get it now. Why Sasuke was suddenly going to kiss me. Oh __my gosh__, I hope he didn't see._

She shut her eyes tight expecting Neji to come bursting with anger from her almost kiss with Sasuke. Luckily for Ino, Neji didn't see anything. He had taken off Byakugan as soon as he had finish glaring at Sasuke and went straight after them.

Neji landed with exhaustion in front of a tree and collapse against it. Ino rushed to him with concern expression on her face at his worn out appearance. Neji panted, taking a while to talk. "Got any food?" Ino stopped in her tracks. From all the things he could have said he chose to say that? _Well he must be really hungry looking like that. Can't __really __blame him_ Ino thought. She took off her pack and took out one of the fruit she was eating earlier and gave it to him.

He took it from her and while he did, Ino felt a sudden jolt go through her arm. She pulled back quickly. Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at her then the fruit. "Yea it's safe to eat" Ino said not looking at him. In the background Sasuke's hair covered his eyes. He was looking down at the ground with a weird smirk covering his face.

----------------

"Wahooooooo!!!!" Kiba went down the dark hole and he held Akamaru close to him. ' Remind me why you threw yourself down a hole, but more importantly why did you took me with you!?'

"But isn't this great Akamaru? The wind in your fur, while you fall down a giant dark hole that could lead anywhere even to your death. Haha...uh...not really smart was it?" Akamaru shook his head. '_God__his an__ idiot...'_

Kiba couldn't see anything at first while falling but the deeper he fell the more he saw this light shining below him. "Hey look Akamaru maybe if we're lucky we would survive". '_Maybe I would but not you. Maybe you're only useful at preventing my death...hmmm...better for me!'_

"Um, falling is getting kind of boring. Are we there yet?" Akamaru sweat dropped. Luckily before Akamaru could bite the crap out of Kiba, they started to see trees that could probably save them from direct contact with the ground. "Finally I can see the ground. Here we go Akamaru! You better pray we survive this! "

'I hope you do survive this just so I can beat the shit out of you to teach you a lesson!'

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

'Wooooooofff!'

Ino, Neji, and Sasuke looked up at the same time. " Did you here that?" Ino was sure she wasn't her hearing things.

"Sounded like someone screaming" Neji squinted at where the scream came from.

"It also sounded like a dog was screaming" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. All three looked at one another. What the hell was going on?

All Kiba remember was falling through trees, landing miraculously on bushes, rolling out of the bushes and looking up to see none other than Ino Yamanaka, the girl he almost killed himself to deliver a letter to. "Wow, that was fast"

Kiba grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while Ino, Neji and Sasuke looked at him like they just seen an 7 year old boy walk up to a prostitute and say " Do me".

Kiba looked at Akamaru with a triumphant smile. "And you thought we were going to die. Ha, I showed you and Tenten that you don't always have to think ahead. You see I found her, strangely, in less than a chapter". Akamaru covered his face with his paw.

"Ki-Kiba? What the fuck are you doing here!?" _Why is he here? disturbing the sudden moment of me finally finding Neji and confronting him about him cheating and maybe telling him about me and Sasuke. I kind of had everything planned in my head. And now this dog boy comes into the picture fucking up any chance of making this go my way! _Kiba looked at the blonde. "Oh, yeah...um...why am I here again?"

All three fell on there face. Neji stood up and cleared his throat. "Anyways, Did you just say Tenten? Is she here too?"

"Yea she is but she's still up above finding a way to get down here without getting killed and such" All three sweat dropped.

"Um, Okay...but you still haven't answered my question. What in the world are you two doing here? And you better not say the same thing as before 'cause I'm not in the mood!"

Kiba stood up and dusted himself off. He walked towards their camp took a fruit and lay down besides a tree. He then took a bite out of the fruit while he closed his eyes. _I don't have time for this idiot! He's pissing me off! I swear if he says another stupid shit!_

He then slightly opened one eye. "Eh...I don't feel like explaining everything. I'm tired right now ask me later" Ino looked as she was about to beat the living shit out of him. She stomped her way towards him, steam coming out of her. Both Neji and Sasuke backed away feeling the dark aura around Ino knowing not do or say anything that would make her go off.

"You stupid stinking dog boy! You really piss me off you know! Tell me why the fuck you and Tenten are here or else!" Kiba looked at the pissed off blonde oblivious of the danger he was in. He took another bite of the fruit with a still slightly opened eye he asked "or else what?"

_Oh great he just had to ask._ Neji prepared himself with what was coming. Ino's hand turned into a fist, her other hand grabbed Kiba's collar which caused his hood to fall back. She lifted him up which scare the shit out of the guys. "Oh shit. What the fuck?" Kiba struggle against her tight grip. Neji and Sasuke stood there shocked. _I'm never messing with Ino_ both thought as they looked at the very pissed off Ino.

_Oh damn it. I shouldn't have asked__ I should have been more careful. She's probably on her period.__ Oh Wait! __I don't give a __shit__ I'm not letting a girl make me look like a wimp._

"You stupid bitch let me go!"

"Wow, he really wants to die, doesn't he?" Neji shook his head.

"It's his funeral, can't stop it now" Sasuke watched with amusement.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!"

'It was nice knowing ya kid' Akamaru looked at Ino. _'She__ must be on drugs or is just her time of the month or something'_

Several punches and kicks later, a bloody and broken Kiba laid on the ground. Akamaru, Neji and Sasuke shook there heads at him while Ino cooled down. " Now like I said before, why are you here?"

Kiba looked at her with one of his messed up eyes. Painfully taking out the letter Inoichi gave him to deliver to Ino. "A letter from your dad, he wanted me bring this to you…ok? damn" Ino took the letter and Kiba collapse as soon as she did. Ino stared at the white envelope. What? _A letter?__From Dad?__ And even having the trouble to send both Tenten and Kiba __so I could get it… What could he possibly be trying to tell me? Well I'll never know just standing here staring at it. _

Ino slowly opened the envelope. From behind her, Neji and Sasuke both seemed confused but curious as to what was in the envelope. Ino already taken out the letter, was reading it. From Neji's and Sasuke's point of view, they saw Ino tense up but then she suddenly dropped both arm. Her right hand was holding what she had been reading. The letter in her hand was shaking a lot as was she, while her left hand clenched in anger. If Ino were to turn around they would have seen the expression covering her face. A combination of pure shock, anger, confusion and…_What the hell have I gotten myself into…_

* * *

a/n: thanks everyone who actually waited all those months for me 2 update. TT yea really feel bad for making ya wait. The next chapter would also take a while because I'm having a writer's block. I haven't decided who to pair who with. So help me out by voting for who should be paired with who (besides Ino, Neji and Sasuke). Tell me who Hinata, Tenten or Sakura should be with. Naruto? Kiba? Or Lee? 

Naruto/ Hinata, Naruto/Sakura, Lee/Sakura

Kiba/Hinata, Kiba/Tenten, Lee/Tenten, etc.


End file.
